Rock-A-Bye Noco
by xMalla
Summary: Cody and Noah find that they are great as a couple... But what happens when an unexpected bundle of joy enters the equation? (This is a take on Noah Cody Mike. Expect the unexpected with these 3.)
1. Chapter 1

Normally, Noah would be up, sitting in his bed reading a thrilling novel. He would have a cup of tea on his nightstand, and he would occasionally take a sip of it after turning a page. He would be considering himself to be at a content state by now, and it would be the best time of the day for him. He should've been happy.

This was not how it normally went on a Friday night.

He found himself in a maroon hoodie, wandering the streets. His tan hand was holding a torn piece of paper, searching for an address. He had taken his contacts out, seeing as he hated wearing them when he was fatigued, and his rectangular glasses were perched on his nose. This was frustrating to him. Noah was about to give up when he had realized the last house he stopped at matched the address on the paper.

He was a little puzzled. Was this really the place? He wasn't sure that this was correct. He shouldn't be in the ritzy section of the city, not… Not at 11 at night. Reluctantly, he approached the door and knocked a couple of times. Before the third knock, the door opened. A small geek was exposed.

"This better be good, gaps," Noah muttered to the other.

"I wouldn't have called you over here if it was important," Cody replied in a whisper. "Come in."

Noah did as the other suggestion. As soon as he entered the foyer area, he found himself taking his sneakers off. It was more-so of a habit; his mother was a neat freak and never let him or his siblings walk on the carpet with their shoes. Besides, socks were more comfortable. Hopefully, this small quirk was okay.

Cody closed the door as quietly as he could. "Ok, it's in the next room."

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing that I found. Please, keep your voice down."

Noah crossed his arms and frowned. What was going on…?

The brunette geek gestured the other to follow him into the living room. Thank goodness he wasn't living with his parents. Thank goodness he was more than financially stable. This would come in handy. All he needed was Noah's help.

The living room was quite extravagant, suiting Noah's expectations. The couch had looked comfy, as well as the chairs on both sides of the room. A television that had a large screen was perched on a nearby wall. Noah had looked around for a bit, hoping that he didn't seem as though he was beyond impressed…

That was when he noticed a car seat on the couch. It moved a little. Noah felt his brown eyes widen. "Wh-What…?"

Cody shushed Noah, then he turned his attention to the moving car seat. He walked over to it, then pulled out a small baby, no more than five months old. "It's ok. It's… It's ok," he whispered as the child whimpered. "Read the note on the table," Cody said to Noah.

Noah adjusted his glasses. He picked up the note and began to read.

_To whom resides in this house;_

_ I am sorry for doing this, but I must. My husband is abusive, and I can't put my little boy in danger. I've tried to escape many times, but I can't. I brought him here in hopes that you would provide him a good life and a loving family. I've seen that you and your partner are so much in love, and… I just think that all three of you would be a perfect fit._

_ I know this may be an inconvenience, but I had no other choice. I don't want my boy to be hurt out of anger, but be loved. His name is Michael, and he's rather fond of soft things and blue things. He's not really fussy. He's an angel. Thank you so much for doing this for me._

_ -K_

"So, you see what we have to do," Cody whispered, gently patting the baby's back. "You have to move in, and you have to help me raise this baby."

Noah's eye twitched. He did not like children. His younger siblings had gotten on his nerves with yelling and crying and screaming…

"Are you alright?"

This was important to Cody. He could see it on his face. "Ok. I'll move in. I just need to get all my things, an-"

"I'll buy you some things. It's nothing…" Cody shrugged, bouncing Michael in his arms. "Do you want to hold him? He's very calm."

Cody never really gave his boyfriend a choice. He literally handed the sarcastic nerd the child. Noah, scared that the baby would howl with discomfort while holding him, bit his lip in anticipation. A second passed by, two seconds, three… Why wasn't he crying?

Noah looked down at Michael. The baby was now awake, looking back at him with large brown eyes. It cooed in interest and looked as though he was smiling. "Hey there," he said. "I'm going to be your dad. You kind of… Look like me."

At that moment, Cody knew that everything was going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Noah, I think I broke the baby," a tired Cody whimpered. His eyes were bloodshot from getting little sleep. He was too concerned about Michael, and he watched his chubby face as he dreamed about whatever a baby dreams of. Cody didn't mind it then, but thinking back, it was quite a dumb move. Now he was sleep-deprived and trying to calm down a cranky child. That was one of the worse combinations of things that Cody himself experienced.

"How do you break a baby?" Noah questioned, leaning in the doorway. His hair had managed to survive the night, and it still maintained its lusciousness. He sighed, looking a little worried. It didn't seem like Cody knew how to handle a child.

"I don't know, but he won't be quiet, and it's scaring me, and…" Cody's teal eyes widened as a stench overwhelmed his nostrils. "Oh, geez! What is that smell?"

"The smell of fresh baby odor, my dear," the other retorted. "He needs a new diaper, and I'm guessing he needs another bottle. Why don't you change him while I get the bottle? The more multi-tasking, the better for Michael."

Cody shook his head. "No more baby stink for me. Here." Cody quickly handed the baby to Noah, then ran to the bathroom. Behind the door, there was a muffled gagging sound being produced.

_Guess he can't handle the stink. That's kind of… Funny. _Noah smirked to himself, then noticed something odd about Michael. As soon as Cody handed him the child, Michael stopped crying. As a matter of fact, he grinned a little and made eye contact with him. "Well, I guess I fixed you," he muttered.

Noah walked into the bedroom and set the child down on the bed. The diapers had to be somewhere around this room, considering Cody had him since… What was it, almost 24 whole hours? As he searched, he began talking to the child. "You know, we need a nickname for you. How does Mike sound?" The baby didn't seem to respond. "Ok, what about… Mikey?"

As if he agreed, the baby let out a joyful squeal. Noah looked at the bed. The sudden noise took him by surprise. "Mikey it is." The sarcastic father had grabbed a brand new diaper and a box of baby wipes. He couldn't help but chuckle about the reaction he had gotten from Mikey. "Ready to get your diaper changed, buddy?"

Mikey's big brown eyes once again made eye contact with Noah. It was as if he was in a trance when he stared at his new parent. "You know," Noah began, "You're an odd baby. I think you like me already, don't you…?" Noah unbuttoned his onesie and took it off. "There we go."

Cody stood silently in the doorway, watching the two interact. It was weird how Noah was so good with babies and children… But he detested most of his peers and adults. Cody should consider himself lucky, but… He was just happy and proud that this bundle of joy happened to them. It made them bond and become closer.

Noah was just about finished with cleaning up Mikey when it hit him like a river. "AHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "H-HELP! HE'S PEEING ON MEEEE!" Noah tried to protect his face, but the urine began wetting his sweater. He wouldn't admit that he wasn't used to changing a little boy's diaper; it was because of his sense of pride.

Thank goodness Cody had a little cousin. Thank goodness Cody came to the rescue… That is, came to the rescue to shield Noah with himself. The urine began staining his sweater as well, and Mikey laughed to his heart's content. This continued for about 15 seconds, even though it seemed more like a minute or two.

"Th-Thanks, gaps," he mumbled.

"Hey, I had to do something. Wait," he began to ask, "Was Mikey laughing at that?"

"This just furthermore proves my theory: all babies and children are evil," he sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Don't come in the bathroom." Noah crossed his arms in a sassy manner and walked out of the bedroom.

Mikey tilted his head and looked at Cody curiously.

"Yeah," Cody replied, "No one knows why he's that sassy."


End file.
